Angry bird movie 2 sequel
by Babar.xr
Summary: This is a angry bird 2 movie sequel . Red x silver momentes


_**This is my first time writing a fanfiction I was bored of waithing for other to make a fan fic so i made this one by my self and only one chapter means no more waiting for other chapter it is not that good but i hope you like it.**_

After some days of red and team saving both bird island and piggy island. Red got his respect back and Silver the alone brainiac was not alone any more because of her many bird joined his class to meet her our to get smart like birds of bird island loved them so much that they arranged a surprise party for red ,chuck,bomb,sliver and the pigs(Leonard,gery and courtney) for saving the bird island they invited them at night time to suprise them only chuck and bomb know about the party because the birds needed them to get every one on the party. Bomb went to get red and chuck used his super speed to get the pigs and silver to the party on time.

Every one was hiding in bushes they were waiting for the arrival of the guests .Red was wondering that why would bomb want to go to see star's all of the sudden same gose to leonard and silver . After they arrived all of the sudden the bird jumb from the bushes and tree to suprises them . They all shouted (surprise)the team was really surprised to see all the birds of bird island at the same place to thanks them.

Red and silver said: Thank you guy. but you shouldn't have.

Birds said at the same time: Red and silver this is the best we can do for you for saving us.

Every one was so happy they all started eating food and talking and dancing and ofcourse pigs ate to much food but this time their was enough for everyone.

Red saw everyone so happy that he remembered the time he was all alone and no one cared about him but know he was not alone but he was alone in his life. There were only 1 month left of red becoming a full adult so he can have his own family as the rule of bird island says .

* * *

After the party every one was going to their home. chuck and bomb left early and leonard was goung to the piggy island back after dealing a 4 month of truce. Red and silver were going home they both were a little nervous because in try of saving the bird and piggy island they also started having feelings for each other but they didn't confessed their feeling.

Red said: So silver what are you doing tomorrow?

Silver (thought about it) and said: Oh you know just going to my class. So forget about me what are you going to do tonight red?

Red said: (in sad mod) i am gonna do nothing.

Silver said: Why are you so sad red ?

Red: nothing its personal matter but maybe i don't have to keep it that why.

Silver:what type of matter?

Red : You know i have just one month before I become a full adult so i can start a family as the rules of the bird island but i don't think that any girl will ever love me.

(Silver knows now that where this is going she just was little upset for red and was sad to that she liked him but she can't say that she was to shy.)

Red said: But their is a girl who i like but i don't know if she would love me back.

( after hearing that silver was shocked and sad that Red liked some other girl)

Silver said : Oh who is the lucky girl (in sad tone)  
can you describe her.

Red said: She is the most intelligent bird on bird island and her color is SILVER.

Silver blushed and asked what is her name?

Red :Her name is silver

Silver blushed so hard that her color changed to bright red

Red: Silver it's ok if you don't like me but i had feelings for you from the start when we went of the mission  
your big green beautiful eyes and your beautiful hair.

(Silver blushed)

Silver said : Red i liked you to from the start but i was afraid to talk about my feelings to you.

Red and Silver huged each other and shared a kiss . They kissed for 1 minute. They were blushing and laughing after that they go too thier home and in the morning red and silver had told their friends about their relationship chuck was a little crazy about that but he was okay about their relation ship after a week. Red has to wait 3 month to ask silver hand in marriage because Silver was not full adult she needed 3 mounth to be called a full adult.

Until then they dated for 3 month 2 dates every week.

(Time skip 3 month)

Finally the day had came red was ready and prepared he was waiting for silver out side his class patiently after 10 min the bell rings Silver came out of the class red smilled looking at silver red was very happy red got every ones attention and bend down on his knees and

asked Silver : (will you marry me)

Silver said yes rapidly and tears of happiness came out of their eyes.

Their marriage was good food and marriage cake was perfect every came on their marriage.

Their marriage function started.

chuck said : do you take this lady hand for life and never leave her alone?

Red : Yes

Chuck : do you take this man hand for life and never leave him alone?

Silver : Yes

Chuck: You may kiss your bride now.

They kissed and every one cheered for them.

They lived happily ever after.( our did they)

_**If you had fun pls let me know i will make a another one for you i will be fun writhing and thinking about it**_


End file.
